A Marked Man
by honu59
Summary: It's Kamehameha Day and someone is out to kill the governor. Jameson's POV during the season 4 episode "Rest in Peace, Somebody".


_**A.N.**__ – Thanks to "Tanith2011" for the quick beta read and the title suggestion. Thanks to "Book 'em Again" for suggesting the expanded ending. Mahalo!_

**A Marked Man**

Sometimes it is a battle of wills. After all, we are both strong willed, determined men. I am the one who hired him, and even though I have authority over him, I seldom pull rank. He might disagree with that statement. We seem to have a give and take relationship and I do trust his judgment, for the most part. But he can be so darned bull headed. Take today, for instance. He needs to understand that my first responsibility is to my sworn duty, which is serving the people of this state who put me in office. I can't go off and hole up somewhere on another island just because some nut has threatened my life. I was adamant about that. Not today! This is my most public day of the year.

The uncomfortable compromise involved doing my deskwork from the Iolani Palace, as I did before the new statehouse was built. Only now I am surrounded by armed guards wherever I go, even to use the men's room, for God's sake. Williams is sticking to me like glue. Steve thinks this nut is for real. I'm not so sure. I get threats every other day; it's part of being in the public eye in these modern times. But Steve won't take any chances; he's too cautious. I suppose that's one of the reasons I hired him. And now Steve has identified the mystery man - Bill Cameron – an ex-cop who blames him for his forced removal from HPD. Cameron also happens to be an expert marksman. I wish I hadn't heard that particular piece of information.

Steve is especially nervous about today's parade. I'll be out in the open, making me an easy target. So Steve is putting me in a cage – seven foot high walls of transparent, bulletproof glass, set up on the palace lanai, my observation platform. In addition to that, he insists that I wear a vest! A bulletproof vest under my suit coat, inside a glass cage with the tropical sun beating down on me? This is not my idea of enjoying a parade. But I'll put on my best politician's smile and grin and bear it.

The parade comes off without a hitch. In spite of Steve and Kono pacing back and forth in front of my glass cage and the sweat rolling down my forehead and my back from the heat, I actually enjoy the local offerings of flower covered floats, marching bands and prancing horses. Kamehameha Day is a proud day for our state and its native people. All too soon, my ring of armed guards returns to escort me to my next engagement. Steve takes my right elbow and Kono's bulk guards my left side, four uniformed HPD men proceed in front of us and Danny is keeping a lookout behind us. Iolani Palace is undergoing major renovations, making the situation worse. There are far too many places for a gunman to hide among the ladders, paint cans and other equipment. I can feel the tension and unease radiating off McGarrett as he pulls me along. The man is like a coiled spring.

When we reach the bottom of the koa wood staircase, all hell breaks loose: ear-splitting gunfire, seeing Kono go down in front of me even as I am knocked from my own feet, men shouting, hurried footsteps pounding the hard floor, hands grabbing at me…all of this blurs together and I become aware of a dull pain in my left shoulder blade. A young HPD officer helps me sit up and removes my suit coat, checking for blood. But the vest did its job. My pain is only from the impact of the bullet; it lodged in the vest and didn't break my skin. While others are fussing over me, I can't take my eyes from Kono, crumpled on the floor in front of me, the dark red stain on the back of his jacket slowly growing larger. The big Hawaiian detective has to be in pain, but he makes no sound. I shake my head in wonder. These Five-O men are a special breed. Steve rushes over to check on me.

"I'm okay, it's Kono who was hit," I hear myself blurt out. Steve pats my shoulder then hurries over to check on his man.

It's over. The only casualty was Cameron, thank God. Steve had been right all along. I'll try to remember that the next time we butt heads. As I'm helped to my feet, Kono is loaded onto a stretcher, bound for the nearest emergency room. That could have been...would have been me on that stretcher, if not for that vest. Kono should have had a vest, too, and all the other officers on duty today, for that matter. Note to self: lobby for extra money in the budget to purchase more bulletproof vests.

**Pau**


End file.
